


All In A Day's Work

by LaMonica



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Episode Related, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: The thoughts of the Justin look-a-like hustler.





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This is a nice place, but I'm not surprised. Jay never sends me to just anyone. I'm his hottest commodity: a young, lithe, blond with a great ass. I don't get the simple jobs. There's always something under the surface, something deeper going on with my clients. Something about me triggers a deep emotional reaction with all the guys I'm with. They want to posses me.. own me...care for me. It's so easy: I just show up, and instantly, their will is mine. But when they look at me, I can see inside of them if only for a brief moment. Even when they try to keep their faces blank, their eyes tell the whole story.

 

I once had a guy who put his arms around me as soon as I walked in. He hugged me for so long. One of those hugs you give to someone you haven't seen in a while. His hands roamed my back quickly, but there was nothing sexual in his touch. It was the type of touch you use when you are embrace someone you really care about, as if you're taking inventory to make sure they're okay. The type of physical connection I have used with my own family and friends. That's the way this man held me. Yet I'd never laid eyes on him before. But when you're in my line of work you have to go with what the client wants. That's what he needed, for it to feel like genuine affection. And as I embraced him, I gave it to him. It's what he needed. I wonder what this guy needs?

 

I don't like to be kept waiting, and I find myself getting pissed as I knock on this client's door. My time is valuable, and I shouldn't have to knock twice. I know I know...I'm an impatient twink, but too many times I've rearranged my regularly-scheduled clients for new guys who at the last minute freak at the idea of hiring me and then I end up losing two fees. This guy said he wanted me all night. I knock for a third time . I'm about to turn and leave when the heavy steel door slides open. Christ, this is a beautiful man. He blinks really fast, as if he's seen a ghost. He just stares for a bit, until I start to talk. "Hi..My name's Blake..." I'm quickly cut off.

 

"Doesn't matter..." He's not the first to tell me that. That's the only clue I need, I know what his deal is. This isn't about me. It's not my beautiful body, my fantastic ass, or the sex. It's about someone else. He doesn't want to know my name because it ruins the illusion. The clothes I was told to wear, the soap and shampoo I was told to use, are a part of the picture he's painting, it creates the image he needs to see. The one he desires, even perhaps the one he loves. My name is not the one he imagines. It's not important to him because he needs to see something else. He wants me to be someone else. And for a price...I'll be that person, whoever he is. "That'll be three hundred, up front." He pulls the money from his pocket . Three large bills. This is a plus. I always know that a guy is serious about the arrangement when he puts his money up front. No games. They want what they want. They pay for what they want, and they get it. No questions asked.

 

"Bedroom's that way" he points out. 

 

As I walk towards the bedroom, I check out the place. Nice, very nice. Chic sparse, dynamic. Not too much of anything, but just enough Very –what's the word–minimalist. I like it. I like the way the bedroom is really the center of the place. Almost like it's Mission Control. The bedroom says a lot about its occupant. He commands everything from this substitute for a throne. What? Just cause I get paid for sex , doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot. I turn and sit on the ledge surrounding the bed, watch as he approaches with a very slow but deliberate stride. He's sure about this, but he doesn't want to rush. God, this man is sexy. I don't think I've had a client who was so fucking hot before. Usually I get the average guys, or older guys looking for young ass, but never anyone like him. He's absolutely breathtaking. As I take off my clothes, the intensity of his stare is unnerving. His eyes seem sort of vacant. He's looking at me, but seems to be lost in his own world. It's a relief to be able to turn away from his gaze momentarily as I climb up the bed. That look in his eyes.... it's really very sad, but I can't think about that. It's not good to really get to know these guys.

 

I watch as he unbuttons his fly and the lush, thick mound of his bush peeks through the opening. I can see the beautifully lean contours of his body, but as he pulls off his jeans to reveal his amazingly long hard cock, I'm struck with the strangest thought. I can't help wondering whether he's ever sold himself to anyone. God, I can't imagine the amount of money he'd make! Hell I'd pay to be with him. Who wouldn't pay to see this tall, gorgeous figure looming over their naked body? Why do I suddenly feel as if I'm the one who got lucky tonight?

 

Laying on his side, he props himself up next to me and just stares. At my eyes, my face. He looks a little sad, confused even. He's taking in every inch of me. Studying me. The pain and suffering that's in his eyes saddens me a little. I want to make him feel better. I want to comfort him. I may even want to have him call Jay and give me more business. Can't lose sight of why I'm really here. I lean in to kiss him. Not because I'm getting paid to do it, but because he seems like he really needs it. He needs me to be his. His intense stare speaks of such longing, but I have to remember it's not actually ME he is longing for.

"Roll over." No kiss, no contact. That's strange; I've never had anyone look at me like that and not kiss me. I don't kiss every trick. Some guys are funny about that. I can feel his fingers in my hair. His hand caressing my back. It's a very light touch. Gentle and soft. Not typical of guys who pay for my services. Many like to feel ownership. But I get a few who treat me delicately. I wonder how he will change once he's inside of me. Apparently, I'll soon find out since I hear the condom wrapper being torn open. I can feel the bed shift as he rolls on top of me, his fine hair brushing between my shoulder blades. 

"Uhhhh..." I can't help moaning as I feel his dick press at my hole. No matter how many times I do this, that first pinch takes my breath away. The pleasure and slight pain that courses through my body is something that I relish every time I feel it. The breakthrough feels fantastic. I love feeling a cock inch its way into my hole, the hidden caverns of my ass. Each man somehow marks me as his own. I have no doubt that he will leave his. I feel his knuckles against my ass, as he guides his cock with a steady push. "Ohhh...ohhhh..yeah..." I grunt and moan as I feel him thrust into me. The sensations are exquisite. I feel an intense pinch of my muscle as he presses forward into me. The gratifying glide of his cock sending waves of ecstasy through me. I'm so fucking glad I decided to cancel my regular for this one. Fuck his cock feels good. The angle of his thrusts are perfect. 

"Ohhh..yeah..." I hear him grunt. As his body bucks hard against me, I can feel his sac slap against my ass with every thrust. I fucking love that feeling. The pleasure, heightened by the sensation of his heavy nuts massaging my crack, is fucking hot. He's running his fingers through my hair. I love the gentle pull of his fingers as his cock drives deep.

"Huh..huh..huh..huh..." I’m grunting with each thrust. I can feel his nose in my hair, the deep inhalation as he takes in its scent. As he inhales deeply, his thrusts into my hole become more urgent and forceful, as if he's found what he's looking for, his place, his home. His pelvis is knocking into my ass with a frequency that leaves my head spinning and my ass quivering from each powerful slam. "Jus ...Jus..ohh...yeah..Jus..." He gasps, his face buried in my hair. His large hand squeezing my hip tightly to his groin is starting to slide from sweat. Oh God, this feels so fucking good. I can actually feel his dick throbbing through the rubber. The large, thick vein is pulsing, and the repeated pressure of his fat cockhead against my sweet spot leaves me breathless. Just when I think I can't feel any better, I feel him reach around and grab my leaking cock. His feel of his sweaty hand moving from my hip to my dick is just too fucking much. My thrusts become wilder, more uncontrolled. I'm not used to so much stimulation from clients. They usually only care about themselves. For some reason, he wants me to feel good. He wants me to enjoy this. Who the fuck wouldn't enjoy this?

 

He rises over me and starts to fuck my hole with greater abandon. The combination of the separate sensations – his intense jerking of my cock, his hand in my hair, his pulsating cock in my hole – are making it impossible for me to hold back. I can come on command, it's a skill of my trade, but fuck, this guy has taken that control away from me. Making my body respond at HIS command. Thank God he's ready for me. 

 

He's chanting, "Let it go...come on...come on...give it to me. Come...Now.. NOW!" I flood his hand as he says it.

"Ohhhh...uhhnn...ohh...huh....aahh..." I grunt with each spurt. My pucker grasps and clenches his dick, as if it's trying to both pull him deeper within me and push him out at the same time. Ohhh God" I squeal. I can't help it. I'm not usually this vocal unless the client specifically requests it, but that was so fucking hot. I know he hasn t come yet. I can't believe my luck tonight. This guy is fucking amazing. I mean, I was paid to make HIM feel good and here he is, giving me so much fucking pleasure it's unreal. I know he'll get off eventually. I'm just not used to anyone getting me off first. 

I feel him pull out and start to trail kisses down my back. I miss his dick already. His lips are soft and wet. He takes his time going down my back, kissing every ridge in my spine. His hands slowly roam down my sides to my hips. Oh fuck! This man has the softest hands, and those beautiful lips are working their magic on my cheeks. If he improves on the fuck we just had, then I'm making sure Jay follows up to see if he needs a regular. He stops right at my ass and kneads my cheeks apart with his fucking incredibly long fingers. When he buries his nose in my ass, inhales my scent, and gives a deep, soul shaking moan, I'm instantly hard again.

 

"Ohhhhh.. GOD!" he practically screams with his face buried in my ass. Before I know it his tongue is voraciously attacking my hole. I have to bury my face in the pillow to stifle my screams, but when I bend forward and down my ass cheeks spread even more, which makes him absolutely insane. His tongue pushes through the first ring of muscle, sending tremors through my body. I have absolutely no control over my body – this man owns me now. I don't have to stroke his ego by faking my reactions. The precum on my cock is real – I'm not faking that. His tongue is buried so far and so deep in my ass that I can't help showing my appreciation.

 

"Ohhh...Ohhh God, yeah. More...MORE...YEAH...YEAH...YES.... OH FUCK YEAH!". I yell.

 

He just licks with more fury and frequency at my reactions. He's practically fucking me with his tongue. His arms, wrapped under my pelvis and around my flank, have him supporting my bottom half in the air. I've been tongue fucked before, and it's always awesome. But I've never had the person tongue fucking me practically coming as if he was the one on the receiving end. He s utterly lost in my scent, in his fantasy. The shower gel I was told to use is working to my advantage in more ways than one. He is completely immersed in the illusion he requested. I am who he wants me to be. At this point, he doesn't even remember that I'm for hire. As he nips me with his teeth, and flicks with his tongue, eating my hole as if it's his last meal on earth, I can feel the urgency of his need. I am so lost in sensation that I actually groan at the sudden loss of his tongue inside me. But I wasn't disappointed when I was roughly flipped onto my back and yanked forward. He threw my legs over his shoulders and pushed forward. As he slid into my wet and ready passage, I caught him looking at me. He seemed content, yet a little sad. I can see he's enraptured, but there is also heartbreak in his eyes. It's unsettling to see two such disparate emotions, yet sexy as all fuck. It makes me want to hold him, kiss him, love him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lurches forward to pump his hips into me, the path of his cock eased by our previous fuck and his fabulous rim job. I feel the soft kisses on my neck, sending chills across my shoulders. He's doing it again – running his fingers through my hair and burying his nose in it. The smell of the shampoo I used must be having an effect on his senses. No one's ever paid so much attention to my hair. Fuck! Why am I even thinking about that? "Uhhhnn...yeah..yes...ohh God yes. More... more... harder...yeah..." I gasp as I clutch him against me, loving the feel of his body weight as his cock slams into me.

 

"Jus...Jus...ohhh..yeah..Justin..." he moans into my ear, as he drives what seems impossibly far into me.

 

"Ohhhh...yeah..yeah...oh yeah" I scream as I claw at his back. The tight muscles of his stomach massage my hard cock to an almost unbearable ecstasy. He is bringing me closer and closer to oblivion with every single thrust. Oh God," I can't help saying as I feel his hot hard prick drag and slide against my swollen sweet spot. The pressure is intense, the heat in my ass radiates throughout my entire body. His hot breath on my neck adds to the frenzy that is wreaking havoc upon my senses. I know that neither of us can take much more. As the muscles of his tight sweaty belly rubs against my cock, my orgasm grips me with a fury and I shout:

"AHHHHHHH....OHHHH....YEAH.....UHHHNNN..."

 

He can't hold it anymore. He rises onto his arms, throws his head back, and shouts as he continues to thrust into me:

 

"Jus...Justin...AHHH...JUSTIN...JUSTIN....OHHH". 

 

He collapses on top of me, his nose buried in my hair, his fingers entwined in it. As I come down from what has to be the most intense orgasm I've ever had, the chill from my cooling sweat suddenly disappears as he covers me with a heavy, deep blue velvet duvet. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, feel it slow as his breathing returns to a normal rate. He eases off of me and starts moving me so I'm on my side. Obviously this is what he wants, so I don't protest. I can feel him pressing against my back, spooning me. His sweat and hot breath sending shivers through me, his arms enveloping me in a sweet, tight embrace. I feel safe in his arms, comfortable. I feel loved, which is rare for me. I usually feel used afterwards. I'm always ready to run away. The emotions emanating from him are both overwhelming and frightening. This man conveys so much without saying a word. But what he is conveying is not for me. It's for someone else. Someone he obviously loves. Someone he misses. He doesn't miss me, the way I normally smell, or my blond hair. He's not thinking of my tight, lithe body, nor is it my ass really wants. He wants the name he called out while he was inside me. This was all for him. It's obvious in how he's kissing the back of my neck, how he's burying his nose in my hair.

I don't know who Justin is...but damn - right now, it feels good to be him.


End file.
